Journey Redone
by KazeMizuHi
Summary: It's my 15th birthday?
1. Chapter 1Warped

Hey everyone! This is me, Omelette, if any of you are wondering why my name is Omelette, well that's what my friends call me at school so there. :P Anyhow this is my first fanfic. Woot! Believe it or not, BUT I'm not writing the whole thing! I'm having my friend, Rika, write the fluff for all you fluff lovers out there. Waffle also helped with the writing part.  
If I stole your idea, I did know it was yours, sorry. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: taps microphone Hello? Good, it's on. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the people on the show! big shocker  
  
Thinking-'italics'  
Talking- ""  
My notes(hehehe)-( )  
Scene Change- -----------------------(long line, you get the idea)  
  
Journey Redone  
  
Chapter 1: Warped  
  
_It was a regular day as everyone thought, the birds were chirping, the grass was a rich green color, with a slight breeze in the air. Every thing was all right in Feudal Japan that is until that fateful hour, where all of our lives would be changed forever. Whether we liked it or not everything was going to change.  
_  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha in his natural anger.  
  
"What!" Kagome questioned Inuyasha giving him the "what-did-I-do-this-time" look. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were used to fighting and watched in amusement on what would go on next.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way to Shikon shard?" Inuyasha said doubtfully.  
  
"Well, I sensed them that way!" Kagome yelled, then paused, "Unless you can sense the shard I suggest you believe me." She said in a slower voice. Everyone else rolled there eyes, this was a familiar argument, Inuyasha 'Kehed'. Inuyasha's ears became alert in an instant, he started sniffing the air. Inuyasha growled, stopping short.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome almost running into him.  
  
"I heard something and I'm not just going to wait here while it plots to kill us!" Inuyasha exclaimed while pulling out the Tetsusaiga and running toward a nearby tree. Kagome rolled her eyes 'typical Inuyasha' she thought to herself feeling somewhat annoyed as the group ran after him. Inuyasha reached the nearby tree yelling, "COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU FILTHY YOUKAI!" A tall woman with ice-cold eyes and long, black hair wearing a dark purple kimono floated down from the tree's branches.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Inuyasha!" the strange, erie woman said.  
  
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
The woman smirked so coldly that even Naraku would get the chills, "I am the powerful witch, Yue, and I have gotten bored lately. I've decided to come have some fun with you." she explained calmly.  
  
"Whata whosa what?" asked Inuyasha mockingly.  
  
"Yue is my name" explained Yue in an irritated way, she then went back to her chilling evil smirk and said, "Although, I wouldn't expect a stupid Inu-koro like you to understand plain English." That was the last straw for Inuyasha.  
  
"how-dare-you..." Inuyasha breathed angrily through gritted teeth, tightening his already clenched fists.  
  
Yue laughed shrilly, "You think you can stop me?! Fine! Give it your best shot, Inu-koro!" By this time Inuyasha was far beyond reason and Kagome almost felt sorry for Yue ... most, she did give off a cold essence though. Inuyasha jumped into the air and shouted "SANKONTESSOU!"  
  
There was a lage cloud of dust after the attack and Inuyasha smiled smugly, "HA! Take that you stupid--" Inuyasha stopped, shocked, the dust cleared and there stood Yue, not so much as a scratch on her, unlike the trees next to her which seemed to be shredded to little pieces. Inuyasha had the slightest glimpse of fear in his eye, which only lasted for a split second, he quickly regained confidence.  
  
"Wow, you're amazingly COCKROACH like ... well lets see how well you take this one! KAZE NO KIZU!!!" There was a massive blast of power and wind. Inuyasha again waited, for the dust to clear, that last attack had to have done something. The dust cleared again and there she was AGAIN without a scratch. She muttered some inaudible, foreign words that Inuyasha couldn't make out, he was thrown violently into a tree, smashing it to pieces. Kagome ran toward Inuyasha, he was hurt pretty badly. Kagome slowly stood up with fury in her eyes...  
  
"SACRED ARROW!" Kagome yelled holding her bow steady. There was that inaudible muttering again and Kagome to was blasted off her feet, luckily she absorbed less then Inuyasha did, her arrow landed harmlessly in a tree next to Yue. She lay there thinking.  
  
"KAZANA!" came Miroku's voice out of the distance.  
  
"Willing to suck up your pals here just to get rid of me?" said Yue in a cold voice. Miroku quickly covered his wind tunnel. Then Miroku heard the same muttering from before and he to was blasted back.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha..." said Kagome, her voice trailed off.  
  
Yue laughed high pitched, it stung down everyone's spine even though none would have time to remember what happened between the multi colored lights swirling around them causing the group to go into momentary shock. This did not look good.  
  
"Ug" Kagome looked around with half open eyes. "Where am I?" she questioned.  
  
She took a better look around her surroundings to find that she was in a room. It wasn't an old room. It was more colorful then that. Thanks to her blurred vision she could only see colors in portions. As she cleared her vision she saw that the room was a modern room, her room. "How did I get here? I thought everyone was too hurt in that battle with Yue to take me home." 'That's right! How could I have gotten home if no one would take me? Inuyasha would never let me go-'  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when Souta came clambering in her room. "Get up breakfast is almost ready!"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. 'Well as long as I'm here I should enjoy it...' "Ok I'm coming."  
  
Souta ran out of the room to go inform their mother that she was coming. Kagome yawned, she still felt a little sore, she got up and rummaged through her draw to find some clothes for school, changed, snatched and went down stairs.  
  
"Good morning Kagome! It's about time you got up, you'll have to be heading out after breakfast." said Mrs. Higurashi in her usual extra happy voice.  
  
"No thanks Mama, I want to get to school early to catch up with my school work. Tell Inuyasha thank you for taking me back home. Bye!" Kagome exclaimed as she jogged out the door.  
  
'Inuyasha? Must be some boy she met at school. She must be getting jitters, I don't blame her' Mrs. Higurashi waved good-bye to her daughter.  
  
When Kagome arrived at school the first thing she saw was her three friends, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Kagome! Are you excited!" Yuka asked intently.  
  
"excited for what?" Kagome said with a questioning look.  
  
"Your 15th birthday of course! Come on it's not THAT hard to forget." Eri  
said.  
  
"Yeah! I heard Hojo is going to ask you out!!" exclaimed Ayumi.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrow '15th birthday? They've gotta be pulling my leg. It already passed ages ago!' "Come on guys my birthday already passed and Hojo asks me out almost everyday! I already have a boyfriend."  
  
Out of the three girls Ayumi was the only one that didn't hear about her 'new boyfriend', luckily, she was the first one to talk too. "You must have been dreaming! Hojo hasn't asked you out yet and it's still two days before your birthday silly!"  
  
"Boyfriend! Who is it!" yelled Eri startling several people around her, getting questioning looks from others.  
  
"Tell us! Is he hot!" shrieked Yuka.  
  
"Kagome has a boyfriend? Since when?" Ayumi said obviously oblivious to the fact that her friend just said so.  
  
"Kagome told us just barely, Ayumi!" both of them exclaimed at once.  
  
While the three were talking enthusiastically talked amongst themselves, Kagome was in a state of shock. 'It HASN'T been my 15th birthday yet? But that means that I haven't met Inuyasha yet! That CAN'T be. Was every thing about the Feudal era wasn't real? A dream?' Kagome was unable to speak. Everything seemed shattered, all her friends she made, her powers, the quests, the Skon no Tama, Naraku, and... Inuyasha. What was she going to do? Before she could think more on the subject she was ripped out of her  
Thoughts back to school and reality.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?" Yuka asked in a concerned voice, both of the others had the same worried look on their faces. "You were out of it."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get to class before the bell rings!" Kagome pulled on her best fake smile to help eliminate all doubt from her friends' minds. Luckily she was successful, each of them realized that they had a little over a minute to get to class, they hauled butt. 'out of its right! I can only hope they're joking!'  
  
----------  
  
Well, how did you all like it? BTW I don't swear so Inuyasha won't swear you can add your own if you like and the italicized part at the beginning suppose to be Kagome thinking back on the event that happened. You can probably already guess what happened but oh well, and if you can't you'll see what happened looks at word count YES my story isn't too short! does happy Dance It's over 1000 words... Don't sing Rika! Read and Review.  
Important!  
P.S. This story might be on another name used by Rika and I but until  
then it will be on my name  
  
Omelette


	2. Chapter 2 Wierd

Hey it's me Omelette again! Sorry it took so long for me to update. School is murder. Chapter 2 ENTER!

Disclaimer: Luckily, I don't own Inuyasha cause if I did, I would most likely be murdered in the darkness of night, and my murderer would forge my will to say that now they own InuYasha. XX Chapter 2: Weird All day at school Kagome was out of it. She was still trying to take in this new information. It just didn't seem real. Not in a million years. Time flew by while she was spacing out and before she knew it she was in Math. 

"Higurashi!" yelled the teacher. Kagome snapped back to reality at the sound. "I know that your birthday is coming up but that is no reason to space out in class. Now can you come to the blackboard and work out this problem?"

"Erm, okay..." Kagome stood up and headed slowly to the board. 'Oh CRAP! I was never good at math, and here I am spacing out and now I have to do something I don't know in front of the whole class! CRAP!' Kagome reached the board dreading what kind of horrendous problem the teacher would be expecting her to solve. With shaking knees and butterflies in her stomach she awaited the teachers equation.

"Okay, the problem is 1/2X-3/4X-40."

A sweatdrop appeared on Kagome's head. 'I thought we already covered ... this ... stuff...' Kagome paled at the thought.

"Did you not listen in class Ms. Higurashi?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She wrote the problem on the board and solved it with ease. "And the answer is... X-32." Kagome placed the chalk down. She turned around to go to her desk but was greeted by the whole class staring at her like she'd grown a second head.

Kagome had obviously not been paying attention in class.... She knew the stuff but she didn't know that they hadn't gotten in to equations with fractions.

The entire class stared at Kagome. The problem was way over their heads, and she had just done it in less than 20 seconds! Kagome reddened with embarrassment. "Um... Can I sit down now?"

The teacher blinked. "Yes, you may return to you seat." The teacher smiled "Very good Higurashi, now class how she solved this is..." the lesson went on and Kagome's mind when out the door again.

'At least something good came out of this whole warped experience...'

Kagome never realized that if you weren't trying to grasp every word to keep from failing the class, math was boring. Exceedingly boring. Her eyes started to droop, until she was interrupted by something hitting the back of her head. Kagome scrunched her eyes and search for the culprit. She found a note addressed to her. It read:

Kagome! How did you know that? Just yesterday you were having problems with these dumb fraction problems. -Eri

Yeah and what about this morning, you were spacing out. There has to be something going on! Is it a boyfriend?!?!-Yuka

Kagome blinked. 'What's been going on? Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I'm supposed to be "sick" and finding a Shikon shard with Inuyasha. Or the fact that my birthday has already passed, and I'm terrible at math and I just solved a problem above most of the geeks in this class couldn't do (hehehe I'm a geek). Na that couldn't be it' Kagome wrote none of this of course. If they didn't know about the trips to Feudal Japan before, why would they need to know about them now. She had already done everything before... may..be...

Kagome shook her head from those thoughts and wrote:

Really I don't know how I did that, beginners luck I guess. If only we had that every day, but I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot harder and I won't have such luck again. About earlier, I just had a weird dream last night. I can't even remember most of it now anyway. Relax! -Kagome

'Beginners luck yeah right!' Kagome passed the note back couple minutes before the bell rang. 'Hopefully everything will be the same. I'll just have to play along. It's gonna be weird watching everybody in hardships and pain ... unless-' Her thoughts were cut short by the oh-so-glorious bell.'I still have to check the well!' she thought abruptly, leaping out of her seat.

Kagome bolted out of the door down the halls dodging people left and right. Shoving the double doors open and bounded down the street to her house. 'Please let it work' was the consecutive thought throughout the whole way home.

The well came into view, closing the distance, Kagome slowed down. She pushes the doors open to find the drafty room she was so familiar with. The wooden Bone Eater's Well was placed in the middle of the house.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled off the cover with the non-effective scroll seals on it, and climbed up onto the side. Taking a deep breath, she leapt, expecting to feel the lightheaded feeling she always had gotten when she time-traveled. With a sudden, startling crunch, she unsteadily hit the ground. 'What...No! I HAVE to go back to the Feudal Era! Why can't I-' She dug franticly, ignoring how her hands were getting dirty, nor how her fingers were getting sore. She hastily brushed her teary eyes with her uniform sleeve, as she sat down. 'That one time...when InuYasha pushed me down the well...after that fight with Sesshomaru...just like then...I can't get back without someway to get there...like the shards...or...or InuYasha...' She stared at her dirty hands with bleary eyes 'What if without those...I can't...' She rubbed her eyes so that she didn't look like she had been crying, then climbed back up the well with minimum difficulty. She blindly made her way to her room, not noticing the concerned looks on her family's faces. She sighed sadly, then got dressed for bed. As she buried herself in her blankets, she couldn't help but wish for the firm, cool leaves of the Feudal Japan forest floor... 

End Chappie one

Notes from Omelette and Rika or...SYRUP!!:

Syrup: "Omelette....please don't kill me...I know it's angsty....but-" dodges bowl of rice and sushi thrown at head "-but I'll fluff it up next chapter! Promise!" Omelette:scowls "Syrup...." Syrup: "Sorry...anyway, most of this chapter was written by Omelette, but I wrote the last three paragraphs....so...raspberry You see, Omelette doesn't have the stomach for writing fluff and angst...so I do it for her." 


	3. Chapter 3

Last time...

_She rubbed her eyes so that she didn't look like she had been crying, then climbed back up the well with minimum difficulty. She blindly made her way to her room, not noticing the concerned looks on her family's faces. She sighed sadly, then got dressed for bed. As she buried herself in her blankets, she couldn't help but wish for the firm, cool leaves of the Feudal Japan forest floor... _

* * *

Notes: Hello. Its Syrup. Here is the next chapter. Sorry its taken so long. I was procrastinating on writing it...but when Ommellett threatened to kill me if I didn't write it (death by lack of Inuyasha) ....I had to get my butt in gear!

WARNING: THIS IS A SYPUP-ATIZED CHAPTER. YOU WILL SOON LEARN THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN "SYRUP-ATIZED" AND "OMMELLETT-ATIZED."

* * *

Syrup's quote of the day:

"What doesn't kill you…makes a GREAT story!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Ommellett and I do not own Inuyasha. As for the plot....laughs dryly, then turns to deadly whisper NO TOUCHY.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Real

* * *

Kagome groaned as the sunlight filtered in through her window onto her face. Even though she had slept a good 12 hours, she still felt exhausted. _'That's what I get for crying my eyes out...'_

"Kagome, are you awake yet?"

She looked up, and her mother slowly opened the door, peeking in at her.

"Hai, mamma, I'm awake," Kagome said, plastering a smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. My goodness--15 already..."

"Mamma, don't cry..." Kagome said with a lump in her throat, as her mother's eyes glossed over. "Mamma..."

"I'm fine-I'm fine. You need to hurry up, school starts in an hour," her mother said with a bright smile. "I'm making breakfast right now, so hurry up."

Her mother left, and Kagome quickly changed into her school uniform. 'At least I won't have to pay for so many replacement uniforms anymore' she thought dryly as she picked up her backpack and headed down to the kitchen. She quickly ate her breakfast, and as she put on her shoes to leave, she noticed Buyo rolling on the floor. _'I wonder...' _

She quickly snatched up the obese cat, slinging it under her arm and dashed to the well house. Once she was inside, she chucked the cat unceremoniously into the darkness surrounding it, and immediately threw herself into the well. To her dismay, she hit the ground with a soft 'thump.'

"Stupid cat..." she muttered to herself, slowly climbing to her feet.

As she reached to start climbing the walls back up, she heard something move. Immediately on high alert, she whirled around, searching for the sound of the noise. After a moment, she heard something whispering.

"...Jewel...the Shikon Jewel...you have it..."

_'Mistress Centipede...that means'_

"I SENSE ITS POWER!"

A dark form shot out of the darkness, and right before it hit her, a blue glow surrounded her, and she found herself floating in time.

* * *

"Ugh...Ow....My head..."

Kagome groaned as she sat up from where she had fallen. She looked up, and her heart leapt when she saw the clear blue sky above her. She jumped to her feet, and immediately grabbed a hold of the ivy vines on the side of the well. A few minutes later, she pulled herself over the side of the well with a groan, and sat down.

Pausing to catch her breath, she looked around. 'I'm really here...I thought...' She slowly stood up and headed towards the direction in which she knew the Goshinboku tree was located. _'I wonder if Inuyasha knows what happened...' _

She quickened her pace, ignoring the bushes scratching at her legs as she ran. Within a few minutes, she found herself in a strange sense of de ja vou.

Not 10 feet in front of her, stood the tree, and Inuyasha. He was pinned to the tree, with Kikyo's arrow protruding from his chest. The sunlight filtered through the trees onto his silvery head of hair. _'Okay, as corny and romantic as this sounds, he looks really-woah, don't go there, Kagome!' _

She climbed up the roots to where she stood roughly at his height. She lightly shook his shoulder.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up."

Kagome waited for a minute for him to respond, to no avail. So she tried again, shaking him a little harder.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!"

Kagome was beginning to lose patience. '_Why won't he wake up?!'_ She thought frustratedly as she grabbed hold of his ear, and tugged.

"INUYASHA!! Wake up, baka!"

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at her unresponsive friend. She gently tilted his head up, then let it go, only to have it fall back down to where it had been previously. Ignoring the tears in her eyes, she shook him hard as she could.

"Inuyasha!! Wake up now!! This isn't funny! Wake up, baka!" She frustratedly brushed away her tears. "Baka! Inuyasha, come on! You're scaring me! Just wake up and call me 'wench' already!"

She grabbed the front of his haori, shaking him slightly, before letting out a small sob and burying her face in his haori. _'Why...why won't he wake up? Did I do something wrong and he won't wake up now?'_

The sound of arrows being pulled taut, then the whizzing sound of release made her freeze. Miliseconds later, several arrows embedded themselves in the tree, surrounding her and Inuyasha's forms. _"Oops...forgot about this part.'_

Syrup:...Like? yup, sorry thats a bit short...but If I end this chapter now, I can start the next chapter, and send it to Ommelette, who will be writing the majority of next chapter. Review if you please!

PUSH DE BUTTON PLEASE


End file.
